Ch. 276 - Fall Arrives
Ch. 275 - Village of Dwarves Ch. 277 - Mysore Mysteries CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. To Perthshire Travel to The Hermitage Find 12 hidden objects in The Hermitage 2. Yellow Fellows Place 4 Aspen Treeline in the Garden 3. Zion Redux Travel to Through the Hourglasses Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Through the Hourglasses Time Warp 4. Scottish Poet Have 3 Robert Burns Statue in the Garden Upgrade 1 Aspen Treeline to Level 2 5. Vancouver Colors Return to Stanley Park Joggers Find 12 hidden objects in Stanley Park Joggers 6. The Voice Travel to Parco Sempione Bridge Time Loop Match 12 details in Parco Sempione Bridge Time Loop 7. Art and Craft Return to Fall Season Tales Find 12 hidden objects in Fall Season Tales 8. One Last Ride Travel to Building the Guardian Paradox Find 6 differences in Building the Guardian Paradox 9. Red and Yellow Travel to Autumn Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Autumn Woods 10. Birks of Aberfeldy Upgrade 1 Robert Burns Statue to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Aspen Treeline to Level 3 11. In Love with Fall Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 276 scenes Have 1 Perthshire Fall Wigwam in the Garden 12. Complete the Fall Leaves Collection Collect the Beech and Dogwood and place it in your Garden 13. Fall Wigwams Upgrade 1 Perthshire Fall Wigwam to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Robert Burns Statue to Level 3 14. Autumn Cabin Upgrade 1 Perthshire Fall Wigwam to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Perthshire Fall Wigwam to Level 5 15. Build the The Hermitage Complete the The Hermitage Wonder 16. Home to Ossian's Hall of Mirrors Upgrade the The Hermitage to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Hermitage Earn 2 stars in The Hermitage! 3 Star Autumn Woods Earn 3 stars in Autumn Woods! 3 Star Parco Sempione Bridge Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Parco Sempione Bridge Time Loop! 3 Star Through the Hourglass Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Through the Hourglass Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 276 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 276 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 276 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:To Perthshire Ch.276/S.1 - The Hermitage The Bellwick deal is done. And the Chrono Node is working perfectly fine. So what are you up to now, Eleanor? We don't have any immediate threats to deal with. We still have work to complete, Richard. Even I have some things to take care of in Perthshire. If I'm not wrong, Perthshire is a beautiful place to be in now. It looks amazing during fall. Yes, it does. I've a cabin there as well. Oh, don't judge me. Everyone plans work trips with some personal time tucked into the schedule. Quest:Zion Redux Ch.276/S.2 - Through the Hourglasses Time Warp Some of us still have favors to fulfill. It's the Zion anomalies again and your presence is urgently needed! Last week it was the Paradox. This week it's the Time Warp. Thankfully, Time Warps have been well-received by the Time Agent fraternity. I may be feeling a bit guitly for doing this favor for Alistair while keeping Eleanor in the dark. She's the one who has worked with Alistair for the longest period of time. Don't you think she deserves to know the truth? That's a wrap! Now we have a good-old Paradox to eliminate. I'll keep you posted. Quest:Vancouver Colors Ch.172/S.1 - Stanley Park Joggers If Eleanor can, then so can I. It's about how you plan the trip and flesh out the itinerary. Didn't you say something about visiting Vancouver in autumn, Lule? You remember! But don't you even think about tucking in Paradoxes and Time Loops into this trip, Richard! My advice? Don't let your lady know about the scale and scope of the work. Tell her about the fun parts of the itinerary and yes, do find ways to keep her occupied while you are busy. I've arranged a fall season crafts class for Lulu. She loves crafts and she loves kids. I'm sure that she'll be engaged for hours there. Quest:The Voice Ch.276/S.3 - Parco Sempione Bridge Time Loop We have fixed the vocal processor! Phew! That's one complicated piece of equipment! Come on, Borgsworth. Speak, buddy! Let's hear your voice! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! Seriously, that's your first line? Didn't his voice bear a striking resemblance to the James Bond actor? Connery! Even I felt the same! Should we change it? May be we should just keep it the way it is. It's be fun to see Quincy's response when he hears Borgsworth speak! Quest:Art and Craft Ch.172/S.4 - Fall Season Tales Fall season crafts! Richard read my mind! I was just thinking of joining one of these classes. Richard insisted that I attend this class on my own. That's fine, because he wishes to see the best examples of my work and not the first attempts. I wonder how he's planning to spend the time while we are in here. He did say something about picking up a couple of dresses for me. Richard's wardrobe needs a revamp. He hasn't changed the way he dresses since the day I saw him for the first time. Quest:One Last Ride Ch.276/S.4 - Building the Guardian Paradox *One last ride* to Zion. Sorry if that sounded like a movie tagline. We have this Paradox to terminate and that'll wrap up the major chunk of anomalies in Zion. What remains is the Time Loops. We have to take those down in one of our Premium Time Loop missions. Since we handle those missions without anyone looking over our shoulders, it can wait. We'll speak to Alistair once everything is done. Hmm... I can't process the fact that he isn't a part of our team anymore. Quest:Red and Yellow Ch.276/S.5 - Autumn Woods My work in Perthshire is done. Now I can retreat to my cabin in the woods. You've never been here, I presume. I acquired this space a few months ago. It's quiet here and it's far away from the bust lives that everyone leads. Oh, where are my manners? I didn't introduce you to Red and Yellow. Beautiful creatures, aren't they? I see that Red has taken a liking for you. You are good with animals. Ususally, Red doesn't get close to the people he meets for the first time. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 276